Talk:Crystal Desert
I'm working on my Wiki skills here, and I'm taking note of all of the things that are being changed about my work (thank you!). Should the Cities and Outposts section go as subcategories of Areas? Maybe we can work on expanding the template for Locations. :Join the discussion at Talk:Locations --Karlos 09:42, 27 Sep 2005 (EST) ---- I noticed your edit there Skuld...maybe the Elona Reach/Dunes of Despair/Thirsty River redirects need work? It looks kind of silly with three different formats on the exact same list. - Lunarbunny 03:07, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :Skuld, I reverted your edit here because it made no sense to me. :I have a suggestion though, instead of having it listed the way it is now what about this: :*Elona Reach (Mission) :*Thirsty River (Mission) :*Dunes of Despair (Mission) :That way clicking on the name takes you to the location entry and clicking on "Mission" takes you to the mission entry. I haven't done much/anything to region entries, so I'm not going to make this change as I don't know what formats have been discussed, but this is my suggestion. --Rainith 03:35, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::/me goes and copies that. Thanks for a little sense Rainith :) - Lunarbunny 03:45, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ---- I tried Photoshopping some icons in .gif for IE (yuck) compatibility. I would like to know if you object to me uploading what appears to already be here in .png. I'll see if I can link them to show them. - Lunarbunny 21:00, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) :Alright, all of my examples sans Guild Hall here. I do also see that there are .gif versions of these, but they seem quite messy and have no standard size. - Lunarbunny 21:17, 8 Oct 2005 (EST) ::We have some already. Used at Locations. If you can make some that look cleaner, that's fine. --Fyren 00:10, 9 Oct 2005 (EST) :::I should probably stop trying to hijack stuff... - Lunarbunny 11:29, 9 Oct 2005 (EST) Timeframe for becoming 'Desert'? The Ghostly Hero tells us that the Margonites came "hundreds of years ago" at which time the desert was under water. The lore book says: "Legends tell of a time, '''thousands' of years ago, when the Crystal Desert was covered in water. These legends claim that it was the gods who raised the land, leaving it bare and empty''". That's a slight mismatch in timeframes :) Of course we know that humans didn't exist thousands of years ago, so the physical evidence points to the legends being wrong. :The entire history of humans is ~1300 years ago, during which some human civilization came and found water, so yes, the thousands doesn't seem right, UNLESS the Margonites were not human. Do we KNOW they are human? --Karlos 07:18, 28 October 2005 (EST) According to the Nightfall Mini Strategy Guide: "Civilized nations recognise revere sic the Five True Gods. But heretics speak of a sixth god...a fallen god. A thousand years ago, the spiritual ancestors of these heretics, the Margonites, fought an epic battle on the northern '''plains' of Elona. The resulting carnage created a vast wasteland - the realm now known as the Crystal Desert."'' So the legend of the Gods raising it out of the water would appear to be just that, a legend. ....Maybe. Given the timeline, they could have raised it "thousands" of years ago, and it went from simply sparse plains to a complete desert after the Margonite war one thousand years ago. Either way, someone (not me :) should incorporate this into the article. Arshay Duskbrow 15:13, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :According to the Thirsty River dialogue the area that would later become the Crystal Desert was partially covered in water when the Margonites arrived. Unless I missed something, we don't really know who was on the other side of the epic battle, it could've been humans, forgotten, dragons, skales or even rebel margonites. -- Gordon Ecker 04:02, 18 October 2006 (CDT) How do I beat these things?? Most beast articles have mesmer tactics, I'm E/N so i'm thinking of adding those class tactics. I'm starting with Crystal Desert beasts... So, make suggestions for elementalist or necromancer skills and spells that work really well and i'll try 'em out and organize 'em. (not logged in) ~CHELLE> returned to the rift??? I don't remember any lore stuff saying most of the Forgotten returned to the Rift. I thought ALL of them went to the Crystal Desert. Does anyone remember where the info is from or can prove/disprove otherwise the statement that most of the Forgotten returned to the Rift? -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 07:28, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :This may be my missinterpretation of the entry in the History of Tyria: "174 AE: Serpents leave the world of men." In my understanding the Crystal Desert is part of the "world of men". -- 11:23, 3 September 2006 (CDT) ::If that is the source then I'll call it a misinterpretation then. "Seeing that the world has changed, and preferring not to fight a war over control of the continent, the serpents retreated from teh world of men. They left the coasts adn the jungles. They abandoned their settlements in teh highlands and in the mountians. Leaving the newcomers be, the serpents went to live in the only playce where we humans did not--or could not: the Crystal Desert." Top of page 28. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 14:17, 3 September 2006 (CDT) elite skills of the crystal desert Is there a page of elite skills found in the crystal desert? How would one know what elite skills can be found here? --69.231.115.101 05:21, 1 October 2006 (CDT) :See skills by capture location (Prophecies). -- Gordon Ecker 04:02, 18 October 2006 (CDT) These bosses... This is old, but when did the great multitude of bosses get added in the game? —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 75.32.146.59 ( ) }. :When the game was released? To my knowledge, only one single boss was added to the Crystal Desert after the game's release. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 16:59, 5 May 2007 (CDT) ::Bosses have always been part of the game content. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 20:51, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::I was saying that 1 (one) of the bosses in the Crystal Desert was added after the game's release, compared to the multitude of other bosses in the Crystal Desert that has always existed since the game's release. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 22:33, 6 May 2007 (CDT) ::::I know Pan, I was responding to the anon :) --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 23:49, 6 May 2007 (CDT) :::::Your indentation implied you were responding to me >_<" -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 00:38, 7 May 2007 (CDT) Desloation as part of the Crystal Desert It is of my opinion, that the naming of the location Crystal Overlook implies that the Desolation is in fact technically separate from the Crystal Desert. The Crystal Desert is a "clean" place since its creation, whereas the Desolation has always been a "tainted" place in contrast. The Crystal Overlook marks the edge of the Desolation, overlooking the Crystal Desert. -User:PanSola (talk to the ) 20:41, 26 May 2007 (CDT) :Agreed. I've always felt that little note to be a little weird. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 21:39, 27 May 2007 (CDT) Naming Odity i've been confused by this for a while i haven't seen any crystals in the crystal desert, they seem to be mostly in old ascalon, which also brings up the question of how they got there, there wern't any in presearing...(also not sure if i should put this here or in old ascalon)*1/4 asleep* Ancient Chaos 07:19, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :Searing moar plx. Also, The Dragon's Lair has plenty of crystals. (T/ ) 07:22, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::i wonder why i never noticed that...but still, not that many crystals everywhere else Ancient Chaos 07:25, 7 October 2007 (UTC) ::: Sand = Quartz; Quartz = crystal; so there, your reasoning was picked apart by my little brother... he's 7 and even he knows that much... no offense, but broaden your horizons -- TensaRyu —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' 70.146.103.42 ( ) }. ::::And you couldn't reply without taking a cheap shot at another user? FYI, the real reason why they called it the "Crystal Desert" can be found by reading the official lore. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 06:54, 28 November 2007 (UTC) :::::Buuuuurrrrrnnnn! RT | Talk 06:56, 28 November 2007 (UTC) How do i get here? Hey guys, i was wondering. I just beat NF me! and im really starting to get into proph with my derv, but im confused as to where to start. I kno that there is a quest in LA that i have to get, but i dont remember getting it, and he's not offering it. So wut should i do to continue the proph campaign? -- Tensaryu 10/7/07 :If you beat Nightfall, you may be able to get over through Crystal Overlook, though I'm not sure. For Prophecies, just follow the normal storyline...go do quests, and your first Mission would be D'Alessio Seaboard. The path should become clear soon enough. (T/ ) 17:56, 7 October 2007 (UTC) :: hey thanks man, i got pretty far thanks for your tip -- Tensaryu 10/7/07 :::You don't come to the Crystal Desert straight from Lion's Arch. The primary quest from Lion's Arch continues through the rest of Kryta and through the Maguuma Jungle before you get to the Crystal Desert. The next primary quest from LA is given out by Armen the Guide. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 01:32, 8 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Just to clarify Entropy's comment (17:56, 7 October 2007 (UTC)), if you've only completed Nightfall, and not done any of Prophecies, you'll be unable to use the path between Crystal Overlook (in the Desolation region, NF) and Arid Sea (in the Crystal Desert, Prophecies), see Requirements section of Family Soul. --Wolfie (talk| ) 07:30, 28 November 2007 (UTC)